


The Kiss of the Devil

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: A very short thing I wrote with Kefka and Kuja...
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Kefka Palazzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Kiss of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A very short thing I wrote with Kefka and Kuja...

Well, the first time was not exactly pleasant, too much rawness as in a collision instead of a mutual approach of their lips, clearly because of his impatience. Oh! But what really took his breath away was not the shock, it was the sensation of a tongue dragging along poison. 

A substance in his saliva that quickly clouded his judgment. Bittersweet against his taste mumps. 

Only after repetitions at specific moments, one ended up getting used to it, letting himself be drunk and even ending up looking for it. Although the Angel of Death refused to admit this addiction...


End file.
